Star Dragon World
"Star Dragon World" (スタードラゴン Sutādoragon Wārudo) is one of the new playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. The card frame has a futuristic theme that simulates neon lights. This world is themed mainly around Spacial Dragons called Neodragons and it is said to have an advanced civilization. It is the future era of Dragon World. Playstyle Star Dragon World features the "Crossnize" keyword, allowing 《Dragonarms》 monsters to send themselves into the soul of 《Neodragon》 monsters. 《Dragonarms》 have abilities that activate when they're in the soul of a 《Neodragon》 such as granting it more keywords like Penetrate and Move or other abilities that enhance that 《Neodragon》. To take further advantage of Crossnize, 《Neodragons》 tend to have Soulguard, and they may also have abilities to gain more soul from the deck, drop zone, or hand. The typical end result is a high caliber 《Neodragon》 with many abilities, high survivability, and a powerful offensive arsenal. Lore Dragon World, thousands, or even millions of years into the future. Among the countless "Futures" of Dragon World, it is the strongest, most historic and prosperous of them all. Not merely just a form of its future, it establishes itself as "Star Dragon World". Associated Characters *Tasuku Ryuenji *Suzaku Kenran *Sofia Sakharov Sets containing Star Dragon World cards Booster Sets *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (23 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (31 cards) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (25 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (6 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (? cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (23 cards) Perfect Packs *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star (18 cards) *D Start Deck 2: Cross Dragoner (18 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Guidepost Genesis & Cosmo Elimination (? cards) Attributes *Dragonarms *Neodragon List of Star Dragon World cards Flags *Star Dragon World (card) Items *Cosmo Saber, Dark Matter *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Cosmo Saber, Gold Ritter *Cosmo Saber, Luna Zeele *Dragon Force (Star Dragon World) *Espada Renard (Dual Card/Legend World) *Photon Saber, Auroright *Photon Saber, Filament *Photon Saber, Meteor *Radiant Saber, Providence *Single Star, Neo Medea *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Saber, Asteroid *Star Saber, Reflection *Star Launcher, Soulcanon *Twin Star, Jack & Fang Spells *Antimatter Cloud *Arms Reboot *Automatic Save *Barely Attack *Barracal Barret *Brave Memory *Buddy Lights (card) *Buddy Recall *Core Recycle *Cosmic Evolution *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Cosmo Healing *Divine Guidance (Dual Card/Legend World) *Dragonarms Factory *Dragoner's Beat *Earth Barrier *Electric Source *Energy of Universe *Fate Information *Future Astrology (Dual Card/Legend World) *Lua Nova (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mars Barrier *Mirage Vision * Null Place *Planet Memory *Proto Barrier *Scramble Crossnize *Shining Rain *Sonic Move *Soularms *Space Building, Bulge *Space Elevator *Spectrum Body *Speculight Ring *Star Alternate *Star Blast *Star Jack Boost *Star Jack Repair *Sudden Wormhole *Surprise Laser *Swingby Smash *Terraforming Impacts *Photon Edge Universe! *Radiant Punisher!! *Radiant Stream! *Speed of Light, Tri Elements *The Radiant Guardians! Monsters Size 0 *Brown Dwarf, Crewgar *Brun Deus, Akision *Dragonarms, Artiliger *Dragonarms, Defiler *Dragonarms, Edge Shooter *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor *Dragonarms, Jamming *Dragonarms, Logisticker *Dragonarms, Onebarrett *Dragonarms, Schrodinger * Eliminator, Qualio *Meteorarms, Gravidade (Dual Card/Legend World) *Meteorarms, Neprosa (Dual Card/Legend World) *Meteorarms, Pisca-Pisca (Dual Card/Legend World) *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant Size 1 *Azul, Tesslamagna *Child Star, Astrojet *Code "CHOCO", The Baby *Dragonarms, Cavalier *Dragonarms, Charger *Dragonarms, Divisigator * Dragonarms, Emergence *Dragonarms, Labyrinthus *Dragonarms, Nanobreak *Dragonarms, Radiant Alma *Dragonarms, Radiant Cannon *Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo *Dragonarms, Reconnaissance *Dragonarms, Slowing *Dragonarms, Strength *Dragonarms, Talnada *Dragonarms, Transportal *Dragonarms, Vogel *Dragonarms, Winchisker *Dustring, Mini Spiral *Jackarms, J・Igniter *Jackarms, J・Thruster *Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Cruiser, Orbital *Star Dragoner, Blazer *Star Dragoner, Crossfear *Star Dragoner, Currentring *Star Dragoner, Duaraizer *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *Star Dragoner, Zextant *Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" *The Crater, Basin *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler *Envoy of Eternity, Elixir Size 2 *Clustar, Magma Ocean *Demonblaze, Maxwell *Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon *Eliminator, Sharkline *Eternal Angel Etiru *Fix Star, Athtress *Fourth Dimension, Mobius *Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *Giant Star, Leitning *Hold Star, Envelope *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Jackmodai Aspires to be a Star Dragoner *Line Legion, Safer Tear *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Red Shift, Spectrums *Mother Space, Oortcloud *Photon Crown, Geocorona *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord *Star Dragon of Hope, Jackknife "Aster" *Star Dragoner, Heliopause *Star Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Dragoner, Magellaclouds *Star Dragoner, Meteoroid *Star Dragoner, Protofuser *Star Dragoner, Straggler *Star Dragoner, T Alpha *Stardust, Globule *Star Guardian, Jackknife *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang *Ultra Violet, Black Specter *Vert Deus, Matrix Size 3 *All Deus, Sfellmion *Biggest Dragonarms, Photonlancer *Biggest Dragonarms, Sonic Blast *Trial Star Deity, Tierkreis (Dual Card/Legend World) *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Dragonic Armored Ship, Marshal Fortress *Empty Thunder Vessel, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Four Quasar, Stein Cross *Great Dragonarms, The Main Force *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius *Shining Twin Star, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Star Dragon of Bonds, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *The Law, Gairaplus *The Over EX, Dimenzion Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" *Jackknife "Dragoner Wall!" *Jackknife, "Exceed Arms!" *Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" Size 3 *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" *Magellaclouds, "Magellanic Stream!" *Marshall Fortress, "Megalo Sanction!" Category:Star Dragon World